Episode 1: Those Who Challenge the Sun (2003 series)/Transcript
The following is a transcribed copy of the English dub of "' ". Feel free to add to or edit this page, as long as the information comes directly from the episode.'' Opening *Edward: That outta do it. You Ready? *Alphonse: Mm-hm. *Edward: Don't be scared, Al. Everything's perfect. Let's go for it. *Alphonse: Uh-huh. *Edward: Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it into something else. It can even make gold from lead. But Alchemy is a science. So it must follow the natural laws. To create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of Equivalent Exchange. But on that night, I learned that the values of some things can't be measured on a simple scale. *Screams *Winry: That was Edward. *Pinako: Wait Winry! Look! *Edward: My brother and I knew the laws of science, of Equivalent Exchange. The gain required sacrifice, that something had to be taken from us. But we thought there was nothing more we could lose. We were wrong. Act 1 *Edward: Al... AL, NO! STAY WITH ME! DAMN IT! This wasn't supposed to... out No! What have I done!? Mom? Is that you? *off with a desert with a grown boy with a ponytail, red coat, black jacket, black shirt, white gloves, black pants, and black boots *Edward: Uggh… I hate deserts… UGGH! It's nothing but sand…! Collapses Uggh... If there was some grass, I could turn it into bread. I'm starving. Huh? Hey! Al, where'd you go? Al? HEY! *Alphonse: the sand Down here. hand emerges from the sand beneath Ed and grabs his leg *Edward: Ah! *Alphonse: I sunk again. *Edward: Reason number two I hate the desert! *''to later. Ed has just dug Al out'' *'''Edward: Angrily I don’t understand why you keep falling in! *'Alphonse': I get full. *'Edward': FULL OF WHAT?! Al and sand falls out of his chest plate, burying Ed. Al laughs and inches away *'Edward': out and starts running after Al Get back here! *'Alphonse': What are you going to do? *'Edward': Nothing! *'Alphonse': Then why are you chasing me? *'Edward': Stop and you'll find out! *'Alphonse': I promise I won't get buried again! *'Edward': Not unless it's by me! *'Alphonse': Ed! *'Edward': Grr! *''to when they’re in Liore'' *'Alphonse': You OK, brother? *Edward: It's your fault for not stopping when I said. *Alphonse: You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you... *Edward: Shut up! Too tired to fight. Water. I can almost hear it. *a fountain full of red wine *Edward: Wait a second. I can hear it! Al, look! off and laughs crazily *Alphonse: Ed, wait! *Edward: Water, water, water, water, water, water, waaaa, oh! that it's not actually water Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air. *Alphonse: What's wrong? Hm? scoops up the substance with a cup Is that blood? *Edward: No. More like blood-red wine. *man with a white apron, black shirt, tan pants, red wool cap, and black moustache drags Edward away from the fountain *Clerk: Hey! Get away from there! You know that's off-limits to kids. laughing You're out-of-towners. That explains it. You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were trying to sneak a little nip. *Edward: A fountain stocked with free wine. That's pretty ritzy. This town must be loaded. *Clerk: Yeah, we do all right here. Oh, I almost forgot. Time for a little soul food. *Radio: Children of God who live upon this land. Pray in faith that ye may be saved. As sun lights the day, so does the Sun God Leto illuminate thy path, and drown out the shadows of suffering... *Edward: Well that's freakish. *Alphonse: Some kind of religious broadcast. *Clerk: Your buddy's in a suit of armor and you are wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks? *Radio: May this town be blessed and may we continue to experience growth and prosperity. *Clerk: What's your deal anyway? You street performers? *blows the juice he was drinking out of his mouth *Edward: I don't think so, pops. Do I look like a clown to you? *Clerk: Well you must have some reason, to journey out this far. *Edward: We're just trying to track something down, that's all. Now who is this guy on your airwaves? *Clerk: Why? That's Sir Cornello. *Edward: Doesn't ring a bell. *Clerk: You're kidding me! You've never heard of the great prophet Cornello!? *Edward: What's so great about him? *Clerk: He can perform miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it. This town was a God-forsaken dust bowl before Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise. Cornello can even forgive sins. Yeah, we're on the Sun God's good side because of him. He gives us blessings. *Edward: Oh, I just remembered. We have to be somewhere. You ready to split? *Alphonse: Yeah, okay. accidentally bumps the roof causing the radio to fall and break into a thousand pieces Oops! *Clerk: furious Now you've done it, buddy! What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit!? *Edward: Don't bust a lung, grandpa. We can fix it. *Clerk: It's in a thousand pieces!! *Alphonse: I'm sorry. Let me try to fix it. *Edward: Sure. *Clerk: The drawing. What's it for? *Edward: You'll see it in just a second. It's called a transmutation circle. *Alphonse: Okay. Here it goes. *uses the circle to fix the radio *Radio: If you are lost, follow me and you will be found. If you are scared, take refuge. *Clerk: It's really a land of prophets! You buddy can work miracles like Cornello. *Edward: It's nothing like that. *Alphonse: It's science. We're alchemists. *Edward: We're the Elric Brothers. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known. *Clerk: Elrics? Not familiar. *Man: We don't have any alchemists in these parts. *Man 2: I fix things for a living though. Let me know if you need a job. *characters are wearing cloaks; a woman with red lipstick is called [[Lust], and a fat man named Gluttony] *Lust: He doesn't need any work. That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's a big celebrity around East City. They say he's a real child prodigy. *Man 1: Wow, a real, live famous person. *Man 2: I see, you got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armor. *Man 3: Hey, would you come to my daughter's birthday party? *Alphonse: Uh, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is. *Man 4: You mean that little shorty there? *Edward: furious, grabs the two men, spinning them around SHORTY!? COULD A SHORTY DO THIS!? WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME!? A HALF-PINT BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET!? I'M STILL GROWING, YOU BACK-WATER DESERT IDIOTS!!! *'Store Owner': (Laughs) *'Rose': I see there is plenty of excitement going on around here today! *'Store Owner': Ah… Rose. *'Rose': Don’t mind me; I’d hate to spoil all the fun! *'Alphonse': That’s OK! I’m Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you. *'Edward': (Drops the men he was twirling) And I’m Edward, Al’s older brother, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist! *'Rose': Older brother? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? *'Edward': Rrrrhhh… *'Alphonse': Easy, Edward… Navigation Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:English Dubbed Transcripts